Danzo Kyomitsu
Appearence Danzo stands at 6 foot 5 inches (6 foot 9 if you include his 'crown') sporting raven black hair and blood red eyes. His skin is pale and scarred, His clothes look as if they have been through countless battles and consist of a long black jacket similar to what Aizen's Espada wore but with his personal emblem on the back and chest. Under the jacket he wears a sleevless vest, black trousers and long black gauntlets covered in metalic ridges. Personality Danzo isn't a complex guy he is an egotistic, sociopathic meglomaniac to the point he has proclaimed himself as the god king of both the human and spirit world. Despite his ego and sociopathic nature he is loyal to his army (the Arrancar, Fullbringers and Vizards only) and sees Hollows as expendible soldiers to test the enemies power. How ever his confidence in his army is sometimes exagerrated beleiving only the strongest creatures from both worlds are following him when most of his army isn't. However before his decent into madness he was a kind warm hearted soul willing to fight with unbeleivable passion if it ment fightign for his friends or clan. History Before going mad Danzo was known for being a nice and friendly Shinigami who wouldn't pass up a challenge but still accepted and won with a calm and polite attitude, he was also the partner/mentor to Takeo Ichinari and the one who introduced him to Ayane. However after becoming a Vizard he slowly lost his mind. After years of hiding his insanity he decided to try and kill off the Royal Family and frame is top student Zero. After he framed him he snuck away faking his death and took over Heuco Mundo and began to form an army of Arrancar, Hollows and any evil Vizards and/or Fullbringers willing to join him. Plot Equipment *'Mask:' To hide his identity Danzo made a unique mask that allows him to mimic any hollow mask he has seen, he used it to frame Takeo as well as hide his identity when he wishes to remain unknown. Powers and Abilities Crushing Spiritual Pressure: Danzo's spiritual pressure is so immense that only someone with equal spiritual power can sense his. When he does lower it it's so dense it actually crushes those without strong spiritual power near him. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Danzo's skill with his Zanpakutō is incredible so much so he doesn't even tense up during combat. His skill is impressive enough to cut down several Royal Guard without releasing his sword. Grandmaster Sojutsu Specialist: As his Zanpakutō is a spear Danzo is a master at the art of fighting with a spear or polearm. Able to out class his sword fighting skills with his released Sword. His spear fighting tactics are somewhat defencive though, keeping his opponants at spear length to find an openning which he'll then exploit until they clsoe of that openning again. Enhanced Strength: Danzo's strength is staggering even before becoming a Vizard he has been known to knock over Hollows that are 10 times his size and weight even more with a single punch. After becoming a Vizard his strength has increased even more, the extent is unknown by how much. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Danzo is a immensly fast fighter, able to avoid fast and destructive attacks with ease. He has avoided high speed Cero without the use of Shunpo he just predicts the size and angle of the Cero from a distance and moves effortlessly to avoid it. Enhanced Agility: Danzo's agility is amazing even though he has little need for using it fully. His agiality is great enough that he can avoid attacks from all angles while remaining in almost the same spot moving only a step back. Immense Durability: Due to his spiritual power Danzo's durability is immense due to the fact his spiritual pressure actually shields him from attack. He is able to take attacks from some of the highest ranking Hollows known as well as arrancar. Master Hakuda Fighter: While not his prefered method of combat Danzo's unarmed skills are incredible, like his swordsmanship his unarmed style is relaxed and devastating. He is easily able to break through most Arrancar's Heirro with just 3 strikes. Shunpo Master: Danzo's Shunpo skills are amazing able to dart around his opponants landing cuts and strikes to them before they can react, some have compaired him to the legendary Goddess of Flash Steps. Kido Master: Whiel rarely seen Danzo can use some of the strongest Kido spells without the incantation and still cause immense damage. Master Manipulator: For centuries Danzo has manipulated those around him with his words and actions. Even after his betrayle he has made it so no one can figure out his plans unless he told them. He has even 'removed' several prominent members of the Gotei 13 without anyone suspecting his involvement. Master Strategist and Tactician: Danzo is a tacticle genius able to plan out every little detail in such detail it would take an entire book to explain it properly. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Danzo is able to see every weakness in an enemies techniques, tactics and emotional state within minutes, but his arrogance does get int eh way at times and he needs to take a decent strike to relise that. So this ability is rarely seen at the start of a fight. Genius Mind: Able to create a Arrancar cloning process to increase the numbers of his army Danzo's scientific mind is outstanding. Zanpakutō Akai ōsama yari (赤い王様槍, Red King Spear): Commanly refered to as Akai or Akai Osama. Is the name of Danzo's sword seal it looks like a regular katana with a red hilt and sheath. The Tsuba is round with a basic design, the sheath is also simple in design with no patterns on it. Shikai: When released Akai takes the form of a chinese spear with a red horse hair plum at the base of the long double edge spear head. the shaft is light brown and very flexable. Shikai special ability: Akai's main ability is melee but can discharge energy in a number of ways (Total of 4 ways) such as rapid stabs at the enemy from a distance allowing for a machine-gun effect. Bankai: Akai ōsama sekai yari (赤い王様世界槍, Red King Great Spear): When using the bankai Akai become a giant warrior weilding a Chinese Halberd, the warrior wear ancient chinese armor and has a head-dress with two peacock feathers odorning them. Bankai special abilities: Being it's own warrior Akai ōsama sekai yari has a set of powerful melee and energy attacks which are yet un-named. All are powerful and very difficult to avoid. Nakazora Tamashii: Unknown Excavado Status Being an Excavado Danzo can use several Hollow powers unique to his race. *'Hollow Cloak:' A seemingly normal black-colored cloak with ragged edges worn draped over the shoulders. This is donned by any members of the Excavado utilizing their hollow abilities or spiritual energy; meaning it is forever present during battle situations, and for some, everyday life. It has other practical uses as well, such as aiding those using it to hide among shadows and for extra warmth. *'Telekinesis:' An art that allows one to control objects with their mind alone, without the need to interact with said object physically. A basic example of this is calling back ones zanpakutō if disarmed while at a distance from your actual zanpakutō. A skill that sees great variation between Excavado. Some are fit to masterfully use it, while others struggle to call their weapons to their hands. *'Cero:' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash") is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, Vizard and Excavado have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully than others. An Excavado's Cero is colored a pitch black, though it is not to be mistaken for a Cero Oscuras. **'Gran Rey Cero:' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") is a Cero that only powerful Excavado, well-versed in the control of their powers, are capable of using. It is performed by mixing their own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Excavado utilizing it. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space. It also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. **'Cero Oscuras:' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") is a black Cero usable by Excavado in their Nakazora Tamashii form; though they must have mastered every angle of their powers and be well-versed in Hollow combat. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness and uses that to attack the foe. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive, completely outclassing the aforementioned Cero and Gran Rey Cero variants by a large and impressive degree. *'Acidic Touch:' Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When used by an Excavado, the acidic touch is capable of causing burns to appear on the skin of other spiritually aware beings, with the effects heightened with extended durations of contact. Rarely used by Danzo as he enjoys his fights. *'Soul-Body Separation:' Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability, though presumably all Hollows have the ability. This technique allows a Hollow, and by extension an Excavado, to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. This technique can also be used in reverse, should the Excavado, or even a Shinigami, be within a Gigai. Danzo normally uses this as a punishment to any of his human (fullbringers and Quncy) servants as punishments and locks their bodies away from them with a kido. *'Garganta:' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Hollows, Arrancar and Excavado move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Negación:' (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows and allies should the need arise. Previously, only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it, though an Excavado can by focusing. They have not shown the skill to use the Espada variant of Caja Negación, however. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' is the ability that allows a Hollow and an Excavado to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. While others give some of this power up for more offensice Danzo hasn't seen the need to. Stats Relationships Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Villians Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Excavado Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Under Construction